Never trust the shadows
by Chara-the-Demon
Summary: Chara was so close... One more kill and she could destroy this world... But that changed when Frisk gained control and quickly reset. Now after a True pacifist they are still in the underground, unable to escape, and Chara is back. And boy are they MAD. Can Frisk handle having Chara in their head again or are they going to snap under the pressure? (Girl!Frisk, Girl!Chara)


**Hey Everyone! This is my new story and I hope that now I am a better writer now. Hope you like it guys! R &R and all Flames will be used to make Marshmallows, Thanks!**

* * *

The snow on the ground sparkles gently as the two girls stare each other down. The wind is howling as they stand there, Watching each other and one of the two girls shiver under the others glare. The two girls looked as though they could be twins with the same short brown hair, though one of the girl's hair was lighter than the other. The same went with their skin tones, as one of the girls had lighter skin with pink rosy cheeks. The girl with darker tones had a blue sweater with two purple stripes, blue shorts, and brown boots while the girl with rosy cheeks had a green sweater with one yellow stripe, brown shorts, and brown boots. The only noticeable difference between them was their eyes. The lighter girl had hers open, and they were blood red in color, while the other girl did not.

"We don't have to do this, Chara" The darker toned girl whispered softly.

"You're the reason we are even doing this, Frisk!" Chara answered viciously, "If you hadn't spared him and just done what I had said we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"..." Frisk was silent. She didn't know what to say to that because it was true. Completely and utterly true. Until she remembers what had happened with them in the last timeline.

*=FLASHBACK=*

 _Frisk stood there, staring emotionlessly at Sans, clutching a bloody knife in her left hand. She starts to wordlessly approach Sans with an evil gleam in her red eyes._

 _"_ _Why are you even doing this, Frisk?" Sans asks quietly, "What do you even want to achieve by killing me?"_

 _Frisk remains silent and continues to advance on the worn and beaten down Sans. For every step she takes he takes another step back until he is up against one of the pillars in the judgement hall. Frisk laughs under her breath and raises her knife up into the air, preparing to strike._

 _"_ _You aren't even Frisk are you?" Sans accuses, "Your CHARA!"_

 _Startled by what he said Chara lost control of Frisk. Frisk, now back in control, looks at the knife then at Sans and drops the knife. She then falls onto Sans, sobbing._

 _"_ _I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" She mutters quietly in between sobs._

 _"_ _It's ok... you're ok... it's not your fault..." Sans mutters quietly into her ear while holding her close, "we're safe now..."_

*=FLASHBACK END=*

"You're scared..." Frisk says softly, "Scared that your hold on me is not as strong because of what happened last time..."

"WHAT?! SCARED?! I AM NOT SCARED! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE SCARED!" Chara screams as she changes into her jumpscare, "I AM CHARA! THE DEMON WHO COMES WHEN SOMEONE CALLS THEIR NAME! AND I AM **NOT** SCARED!"

Frisk whimpers. "C-Chara-a? I-I thin-nk someo-one is c-coming-g..." Frisk mutters fearfully.

"Ugh..." Chara looks down the trail they are on and sees a Sans shaped shadow at the end of the path, "Great..." she changes back to normal and looks at Frisk "This is not over..." She says as she fades into the darkness.

Frisk, now alone and freezing, starts to walk to where she saw Sans at.

-=LATER=-

Frisk reaches the end of the path, now freezing and exhausted, and realizes that the Sans she had thought she saw was just a snowman she had made for the real Sans before she could remember Chara and life was simple. She sighs and sits on the ground. "Guess I have to keep going until Snowdin, then..." about a minute later she finally gets up and starts walking again but this time to Snowdin instead of a shadow...

-=EVEN LATER(Poor frisk)=-

Frisk finally reaches Snowdin, now freezing, exhausted, and starving, and walks down the street slowly. She passes Grillbys where some of the dogs watch her pass, passes the Librarby very slow, and finally reaches the door of Sans and Papyrus's house where she collapses from everything that has happened in the last two hours.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 ***-TheLunersNewQueen-***


End file.
